


Beneath The Smile

by Tamuril2



Series: Walking in the Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril2/pseuds/Tamuril2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Obsidian Order's best spy, and he will the the key to infiltrating Starfleet at its very core. No Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Julian's around 10-11 years old in this, and the situation isn't a nice one. There's no R rated stuff, but it is not nice, so I thought I'd warn of that.

Wide, wide, green eyes gazed up into Elim’s as strong, Cardassian hands shoved the human boy in front of the Order’s main handler. The boy just reached Elim’s knees and Elim knew if he lifted the red shirt he’d find prominent bones. Ah well, that could be taken care of easily. Also a good incentive to obey, the promise of food and care. Really, Tain had handed him an uninteresting case this time.

“Your name?” he asked the human.

The boy paused just a second too long. “Whatever you want it to be, sir.”

Curious. The boy still held affection for his human name, if only by a small margin. That would need to be addressed before it took root. The Order couldn’t have the boy attached to anything from his previous life. It complicated things and reared up at the most inopportune moments. It often made the difference between a mission’s success and failure.

He casually struck the boy for his slip and the guards tightened their hold on his thin arms. Bright red blood trickled from the left side of the boy’s mouth. The boy didn’t look up, but Elim fixed that by grabbing his chin and forcing it up. He waited until the human looked at him. “You hesitated. Why?”

“I was unable to process your words, sir. My senses are slow, due to lack of nourishment.”

“Excellent,” Elim said, letting go of his chin. “Your lies are becoming better, though we both know the truth. Don’t we?”

“Yes, sir,” the boy whispered.

“The Order cannot afford weakness.” Elim let that sink in. “Are you a weakness?”

“No, sir.” Fright clouded the boy’s face. “I’m still useful!”

“Of course, of course,” Elim placated. He ran his fingers through the sweaty hair like his mother had whenever a storm frightened him as a child. The human leaned into the touch, relishing in the gentle contact. Elim smiled at the expected reaction.

Humans were by far the easiest of species to manipulate, especially if you got them this young. Their emotional hardwire made it so that they felt any and everything. It was a useful trait that the Order used to its full advantage.

“Now then, what should we do about this lingering rebellion?” he asked the boy.

The head beneath his hand stiffened. The small body trembled at the anticipation of more pain. Yet the boy never once tried to offer pleas or struggles. Impressive. Elim hadn’t known the boy had progressed this far in his training. He would have to remember to note it down in his comments this evening.

“Well?” he prompted, intrigued, despite himself, as to what the boy would say.

“You can have Kukalaka,” the boy said finally.

Elim took a few moments to actually process that. He leaned down until he knelt as the boy’s level. It was an advantage he rarely gave his assets. A superior height gave a lot of credence to his lessons. Yet, he knelt now. The significance of the boy’s reply demanded no less.

“You would relinquish Kukalaka to me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Each subject was awarded an object from their planet of origin when they started the program. It was both a bribe and threat. For this boy, they had chosen a stuffed teddy bear, which the boy named Kukalaka. Inseperable were the two. Yet the boy offered it to him now, knowing that Elim might destroy it. “You would let me keep him?”

“Yes.”

No hesitance at all.

He rewarded the boy with a tender stroke across his cheek. “My dear boy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. You do the Order proud.”

The boy’s face brightened. “I’m still useful?”

“Of course, my boy.” Elim rose. “Of course. But I think I shall allow you to keep Kukalaka for a while longer. He will add credence to your story. Human children do so love their toys.”

“Story, sir?”

“Yes,” Elim said. “Enabran Tain has chosen you for a special role.”

The significance of this statement was not lost on the boy. He sucked in a tight breath and nodded.

“When do I start, sir?”

“Soon.” Elim nodded to the guards. “But first you must go through sessions four and seven again. You hesitated, and that will not do.”

“Yes, sir,” the boy murmured. Whether from the fear of what was to come in the sessions or from genuine sadness at failing this test, Elim couldn’t tell. He hoped the latter. They needed a boy soon, if the plan was to work at all.

“Very good.” Elim walked over to his desk and picked up a pad. He came back and indicated that the guards should let the boy go. They did so without delay. Elim thrust the pad towards the boy, who took it. Pale fingers scrolled through the pad’s Intel.

“Enhancements?” the boy asked.

“It will lend credibility to your abilities learnt here.” Elim allowed himself a smirk. “After all, not many humans know how to kill with a plastic spoon."

The boy nodded, his brow creased in thought. “Kukalaka will be good for this.”

“Indeed.”

“Is it proper to cry when I am found?”

“I’m told it is customary.”

“Okay.” The boy tucked the pad under his arm. “I will not fail the Order, sir.”

“I expect nothing less.” Elim turned away. “And remember, from this day on, you are Julian Bashir.”

“I want to be a doctor in Starfleet,” the boy immediately said, beaming an innocent smile at him.

Elim’s heart swelled with pride. “Exactly.”

 


End file.
